Four Days of Sun
by Kirby Phelps PK
Summary: Jacob and Bella Black go for a four day vacation with their kids in Florida. Enjoy this feel-good one-shot of Jacob and Bella's possible future, filled with sunshine, sex, water, and...sex. Originally submitted to Jacob Black N Pack.


**Disclaimer: Just to let you guys know that I'm not dead and still thinking of you all, I've decided to upload this one-shot I originally submitted at Jacob Black N Pack. I figure it'll give my followers a little something until I finally get back into writing and continue Solar Flare. Hope you enjoy it.**

**_Four Days of Sun_**

**Day 1: JACOB BLACK**

The sun was shining bright today, though I assumed it did pretty often here. We were on the highway and I could see the ocean clearly. It seemed like no matter where we were, the ocean could be seen. Was that a typical Florida thing or were we just getting lucky? It was pretty quiet in the van; all that could be heard were the very faint murmurs of whatever song the kids were listening to in the back. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat and looking attentively out the window, probably taking in all the scenery since she hadn't been to Florida in a while. I just looked straight ahead and focused on reaching our destination.

"Are we there yet?" my daughter asked in her high-pitched voice, breaking the silence.

I looked back at her, surprised that she asked that. "Does it look like we are? If we were, we'd be parked and the condo would be right in front of us."

"Are we close?"

"Shouldn't be too long."

"Is this place really as beautiful as in the picture?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," my son said optimistically.

We were all looking forward to getting there, because summer had been pretty boring so far. We needed to leave La Push for once, even if it was only for four days. And if what the Cullens said was true, I assumed it'd be an amazing four days. The Cullens had their eyes on this condo in Palm Coast Florida and wanted to go there for the summer as part of their _now_ usual travels. Their house in Forks was still their main home which they resided in secrecy, but it was still risky for them to stay in one place for too long. Only problem, as great as the place apparently was, they were concerned about the sun. They came to us and asked if we could check the place out in person. Since we needed to go on a trip and since the Cullens were paying, we couldn't pass it up. Though I kind of felt like their guinea pig, but oh well.

Our relationship with the Cullens had definitely gotten lighter over the years. Ever since they helped us with that newborn attack all those years ago, the tribe didn't consider them enemies anymore and became a lot more lenient with treaty rules. Plus, it was kind of hard to hate the people that arranged your wedding, bought an island for your honeymoon, built you a house, and gave you a hundred thousand dollars as start up money; leaving you confused as hell on why they were being so freakin' nice. It was especially a head scratcher considering Bella had chosen me over Edward. As much as he said it made him happy that Bella was happy, it was clear as day that her rejection really broke his heart. You'd think the Cullens would hold some kind of grudge or something, but no. It never made sense to me. They either _really_ loved Bella or were _really_ trying to get me to like them.

I wanted this to just be a family trip, but our kids just couldn't be away from their soul mates for more than a day. I supposed they took after their parents in that way.

"How big is this place, by the way?" Seth asked

"Pretty big," I answered, "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen, a pool."

My daughter's face lit up. "That sounds amazing!"

"A pool? Nice," my son said approvingly.

"And there are three bedrooms? That's perfect, well, depending on how big the beds are."

I heard Bella groan beside me.

"So…who's staying in which room?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" my daughter said as she hugged Seth.

I echoed Bella's groan. "You don't think you and your brother can share a room?"

"Ewww! Then who would Seth sleep with? Lily?"

Lily's eyes darted to Seth nervously and she squeezed closer to my son, as he put an arm around her.

"You know I wouldn't do anything," Seth assured. "Not that I want to, of course."

"Sorry, dad, but I'm staying with Lily," my son confirmed.

I sighed. "Sure, sure."

It was unavoidable. As much as it bothered Bella and I, we were just going to have to suck it up. I didn't mind that my son was in _that _kind of relationship with Lily. I was actually proud, really proud. They met at school and every time he'd bring Lily over, it was clear how much she meant to him. Things got pretty rocky when he turned into a werewolf though. It pained me to see my son go through the same problems I did when I first phased. But as they worked things out and Lily got in on the secret, I could see their love for each other grow even more. I was super happy for them.

My daughter on the other hand, I wasn't exactly thrilled with. Bella felt the opposite. She was fine with our daughter, but not our son. Maybe it was just an overprotective father and mother thing. Naturally I was more protective of my baby girl and she worried about her little boy. But, honestly, I thought my reasons were more justified. My daughter was only fifteen years old. That was only one year younger than my son, but it still felt like a big difference. The biggest problem I had was that her relationship was with _Seth_. Seth imprinted on her the day she was born, and MAN, Bella and I were pissed. I knew that it wasn't anyone's fault and there was nothing we could do about it, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Not to mention that Seth had been seventeen the day he saw her, seventeen when he feed her, seventeen when he changed her diapers, seventeen when he tucked her in bed, and now seventeen when he was in bed _WITH_ her. That never sat right with me and it surprised me how Bella accepted _that _sooner than with our son.

"Oh. I can see it now," Bella said, pointing out the window.

Straight ahead were a group of white houses with red roofs and palm trees planted around the area.

"Yep, that's Bella Harbor," I said as I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but not without chuckling. Everyone in the back looked ahead in anticipation as we gradually reached our destination. The place was even more beautiful up close. Everything was very clean and impressive looking. There were lots of palm trees, bushes, and grass planted around the houses. The pool was right in the center of it all and I knew we'd be hanging there a lot. You could hear the ocean and the faint sound of wildlife from here, and it all made the place so peaceful. I bet I'd be satisfied by just sitting here, relaxing, and listening to what I heard the whole four days…maybe not.

Everybody started getting out of the van and Seth opened up the trunk so we could get our stuff.

"Edward, why don't you take Lily's bags in as well," Bella said, as Eddie grabbed his own bag.

Both Eddie and I groaned at the same time. "Mom, you know I hate it when you call me that," he complained. "And yeah, I'm way ahead of you."

She grimaced. "Sorry."

That name. Oh god, that name! Way back when Bella was pregnant, we came up with names for our baby. We both had two names for if it was a boy or girl. We agreed that if it was a boy, we'd use her name, and if it was a girl, we'd use my name. I wished I had known what she was planning on naming our baby before I made that agreement though. The bloodsucking Edward was just as shocked as I was. I remembered us both trying to convince her to come up with another name, but she was set on Edward. Stubborn as always. She swore her reasoning was simply because she liked the name "Edward", but that was really hard for us to believe. From the day he was born, I've always called our son Eddie instead. It was also a good way of differentiating the two if both Edwards were in one room and Bella agreed to that. Everybody called him Eddie now, even Bella. The only times she'd slip were when Edward was on her mind. It always did annoy me that Bella still had faint feelings for Edward, but she's told me countless times that she loved me so much more, that she could handle living without Edward, but not without me. And that was enough.

With our daughter, there was no drama with that name. Bella and I both liked it as it was a combination of our mother's names, Renee and Sarah. Renarah sounded kind of weird at first, but we had quickly gotten used to the way it sounded. People would often call her Ren for short, but I used my personal name for her. Princess.

Eddie grabbed both his and Lily's bags and Seth followed his lead as he carried Renarah and his own bags in both arms.

"So, are the girls carrying any bags?" Eddie asked, staring in Renarah's direction.

"Nope, doesn't look like it," Ren admitted.

"Lazy."

"Well, I'm going to sign us in and get our key. So, I have an excuse," Bella said with a smirk.

"What's your excuse, Ren?"

"What's _her_ excuse?" Renarah asked, pointing at Lily as she hid her face in Eddie's chest shyly.

"She's tired from the trip. Besides, angels don't carry luggage."

"Oh nice, so I'm not an angel?"

Eddie chuckled. "Not even close."

"She's an angel to me," Seth lightly defended and Ren squeezed him tight.

"Okay, so girls aren't carrying anything. Fine by me, now let's go," I said as I grabbed mine and Bella's bags.

We walked up to the front door and put our bags down for a second. As we waited for Bella to get the key, Eddie and Seth were trying to look inside through the window. The curtains clouded their vision, but they could see enough as their jaws dropped for whatever was inside.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing," Seth exclaimed.

"I know. Where's Mom with that key?" Eddie said impatiently.

Just two minutes later, Bella came back with key in hand. She opened the door and everyone walked in at once. Just like Eddie and Seth, my jaw dropped when I saw what we were working with. The first thing that could be seen was the kitchen area. It had just about everything you'd need; a fridge, dishwasher, stove, oven, toaster, blender, coffee maker, and a microwave placed between the wooden cabinets. There was a counter that somewhat separated the kitchen from the dining area. There was a glass table fit for four people and decorated wooden chairs placed around the table. Further down was the living room with a large couch and love seat placed around the big screen HDTV. There were beautiful plants placed all around the place as well as paintings mounted on the walls. There were double doors in the living room that led to the balcony. I read that it was the perfect place to view the sunset. To the left of the living room was a hall that led to our bedrooms and the two bathrooms; along the way were more paintings on the wall and a small plant by each door. Everything was just so beautiful, clean, and organized. It really put our house to shame.

"Oh my god, look at this place," Renarah exclaimed.

"I know, it's awesome," Eddie agreed.

"Where's our room?"

"Go ahead and pick one out, they're all pretty much the same," I said.

Renarah and Seth both darted to the first room they saw and I could see Ren plop onto the bed as I passed by. Eddie and Lily went into their room as Bella and I got things unpacked in ours. The rooms were just as impressive as the rest of the place. Each one had a large dresser, HDTV, and king sized bed with wall lamps placed on both sides. The beds had rose red colored sheets with a very elegant black vine design on it. The beds were so big, that I bet I could rest on it without my legs dangling over the edge, as huge as I was. Seriously, these beds were perfect for love making. As soon as I put all my clothes in the dresser, which wasn't much, I went to go check on how Renarah and Seth were doing. I cringed at what I saw. Already they were all over each other, kissing and squirming in the bed as they moaned their love for each other. They hadn't even touched their bags; they just sat off to the side. Thank God their clothes were still on. I cleared my throat loudly as both their heads snapped up to look at me. I glared them down and pointed my two fingers at my eyes and then at them in a 'I'm watching you' gesture. Renarah groaned in response and I left them alone. I didn't exactly want to be the overprotective father and I knew they were going to end up doing something regardless of what I said, so I wasn't going to bother interfering. I just didn't want to _see_ it. Poor Eddie was subjected to that every now and then with his and Seth's pack mind. It were little things like that that made me glad I wasn't a werewolf anymore.

I'd given up the wolf when I was about twenty five and it was really difficult. Even though I wasn't a werewolf anymore, there were still some effects of being a wolf that lingered. I was still stronger and faster than the average person, my reflexes and senses were still top notch, and even though I was aging, I didn't feel like I was aging as much as I should. Bella was always jealous at how young I looked, but I didn't know why she was complaining. Bella was beautiful. She looked just as gorgeous as ever. We were both in our early thirties, but really didn't look it. I thought it was especially impressive for Bella. I had the lingering wolf gene to thank, but Bella was just naturally beautiful. Eddie and I would always tell her that she didn't look old at all, but she just thought we were being nice. But whenever Eddie's friends would visit us, they'd often whisper "Dude, your mom's hot." If that wasn't proof, I didn't know what was.

After everyone had unpacked their stuff, we pretty much spent the rest of the day checking out the place. We all went out onto the balcony and watched the sunset. It really was something spectacular seeing it over the ocean as the orange and red glimmered off the water. I could even see dolphins swimming above the water as they'd jump and splash around. The kids all went out by the pool as Bella began to prepare dinner. She was making spaghetti, so I volunteered to prepare the meat and sauce while she did the noodles and even prepared garlic bread to go with it. As the meat cooked, I looked out the window to check on the kids. It was a little odd to associate Seth with the kids, considering he was really only one year younger than me. Of course, Renarah and Seth were at each other in the pool, not giving each other's lips a single second to rest. I knew that Seth wouldn't be this crazy unless Renarah wanted him to be, which she obviously did. Eddie and Lily on the other hand were sitting poolside in each other's arms as they talked easily. At least Eddie was modest, I could always rely on the best son in the world, and Lily really was a sweet girl; shy, but sweet.

Once the food was ready, we called everyone in to eat. We decided to eat our meal on our laps as we all gathered around the TV to watch a movie for the night. It was some action film starring Taylor Lautner. Everybody always told me that I looked just like him, but I seriously didn't see the resemblance. Eddie also agreed, saying that I looked a lot better than Lautner did. He always knew to say the right things. Afterwards, Eddie and Seth set up their game console in the living room to play Super Street Fighter 6 Turbo Edition and the girls joined them.

"I think I'm going to shower and then go to sleep," Bella yawned.

"Tired already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually a little eager to sleep on that bed."

I laughed. "Just looking at it would make someone sleepy. Alright, I'll join you."

"You don't have to if you're not tired."

"If I lay down on that bed, I will be."

She smiled. "Alright."

We both headed into our room as I waved to everyone on the couch. They all noticed, but Eddie was the only one to wave back. In our room, I sat down on the bed as Bella went into the bathroom connected to us. I took off my clothes until I was only wearing boxers and put them into the dresser with my other clothes. I got into bed and turned on the TV to check and see what was on. Nothing, as usual. Fifteen minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. I watched as she dried her hair and then took off her towel, folding it on the dresser. My eyes instinctively examined her naked body, taking in every detail. My god, she was gorgeous. She went into the dresser and rummaged around until she found the night gown she was looking for.

"Ah!" I shouted, holding out a hand to stop her as she looked at me confused. "Why don't you just come to bed like that?"

I grinned and she rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"I can keep you warm, you know that."

"What if someone comes in for whatever reason?" Bella reminded.

"They better not."

Bella sighed and got out another nightgown. "How about this? Is this a compromise?"

She was holding my favorite of her gowns; lace, black, and the fabric was so thin that you could see right through it.

"That's cool with me," I said, grinning.

She smiled and put the gown on over herself. I turned the TV and lights off as she got in bed with me. Immediately we brought our lips together, moving them in perfect synchronization as our tongues moved against each other. My hands traveled down her body, feeling every curve from her breasts, to her waist, thigh, and legs, loving how incredibly smooth her skin felt. I brought her closer so that her perfectly round breasts pressed up against me as I started to go underneath her gown, feeling down her back to her firm ass.

"This bed doesn't just make you want to go to sleep," I noted. "It also makes you…"

"_Not_ want to go to sleep," she finished for me.

"Exactly." I chuckled and went back to kissing her.

We kissed for another minute until Bella finally yawned and her eyes began to close. I frowned as she turned over to lay on her side.

"I _am_ pretty sleepy though," she said, yawning again.

I sighed. "Fine."

She smiled apologetically and cuddled closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her. She quickly fell asleep in my arms and I soon followed.

**Day 2: BELLA BLACK**

This morning was pretty uneventful and I supposed things still were. When I got up and went to prepare breakfast, I saw that Eddie and Lily had fallen asleep on the couch. They were still wearing their clothes from last night, so I assumed nothing happened. But how'd they end up sleeping on the couch? I'd think these beds would attract them as much as it did the rest of us, especially Renarah. They woke up when I came in and offered to help make breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Everyone was up when the food was ready and we all managed to eat at the dining table, even though it was only meant for four people. Afterwards, we all went to the pool and that was where we were now. At first, it was just the six of us, but our neighbors gradually gathered by the pool as well. I preferred to sit poolside and just get my feet wet as I enjoyed the beautiful weather. It was fairly quiet, only the murmuring of people's faint chattering and splashes of water could be heard, when suddenly someone came up to me.

"Oh my god, you're Bella Black!" the teenage girl exclaimed.

I looked at her surprised for a second, but quickly smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Oh man! I read your book, it is a-MA-zing!"

"Thank you very much."

"Aren't you writing a sequel? I read online that you were."

"That's right. I can't say too much about it though."

"Oh, don't worry, I want to be surprised when it gets here." She then grinned even wider than she already was. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you."

I giggled. "It's nice to meet another fan."

"Can I get a picture, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"Awesome!" She then ran over to where she set up her towel and parasol, almost tripping over herself as she went.

This seemed to be happening a lot more often nowadays. About a year ago, I published an action-romance novel after Alice and Renee encouraged me to, saying I was a great writer. I probably would've never gotten it published, if it weren't for the Cullens' massive help. The novel was about enemy vampires and werewolves who were forced to work together when confronted with a common enemy. It was obviously heavily inspired by real life situations. It was pretty slow going at first, but sales somehow spiked and they continue to rise to this day. Eventually, people started recognizing me on the streets and not two days went by without someone waving at me, asking for an autograph, or a picture. It wasn't like I was an A-List celebrity or anything so it was never chaotic, though I did fear that it might get chaotic over time, especially if I released a sequel.

Once the girl came back and we took a picture, I saw everyone begin to go inside. The girl and I said our goodbyes as I followed Jacob and the rest inside. Once inside, I placed my purse on the table by the TV and sat on the couch. Suddenly, my cell phone began to vibrate in my purse. I dug around until I felt its vibration and got it out. I looked to see who was calling and my face lit up when I saw who it was. I immediately pushed 'talk' and brought the phone to my ear.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted in that smooth voice of his. "How are you?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"Can't complain. How are you liking Bella Harbor?" He chuckled a bit when saying the name.

"Everything's so beautiful. You have no idea how grateful I am that you could do this for us."

"I'm just happy that you're happy." He paused for a second. "How's everyone else?"

With perfect timing, everyone except Jacob came through the living room and out the front door. They looked like they were in some kind of hurry.

"Um, they're doing fine," I answered. "Jacob's great and so are the kids. Though, sometimes I worry about them with these beds this place has to offer. Large bed and sleeping in the same room is just begging for something to happen."

He snickered. "I'm sure they'll be responsible."

"I wish."

"By the way, how's the weather there? Is it sunny? I mean, dangerously sunny?"

"Well, the sun does shine a lot. But with the way the buildings are structured, there's plenty of shade. Plus, the inside is so nice that I wouldn't mind staying indoors all day."

"Sounds good. Hmm…"

Jacob came into the living room then, still wearing his swimming trunks, and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well, I'll let you go then. See you…when you get back I suppose," Edward said, like he knew Jacob was here.

"Oh, okay."

"Enjoy the rest of your time."

"Thanks. See you, Edward."

"See you."

I pressed 'end' and Jacob put an arm securely around me.

"Was that Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him it was too sunny here? Though I guess they could stay here if they hid in the shadows or something."

"It's up to them. By the way, where were the kids going?"

He grinned. "They're going to the shopping district to check stuff out, but I have something different planned for us."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just the beach. It's only minutes away, so leave that sexy bikini on."

I giggled. "Alright, that sounds nice."

Jacob got up from the couch, lifting me with him.

"You don't have to bring anything. Just yourself," he said, smiling that warm smile I loved so much.

I smiled back and wrapped myself around him as he pulled me in closer. I was up for anything. I knew that anything we did here would be pretty magical. We could go fishing and I'd enjoy myself, and I definitely wasn't fond of fishing. We headed out the door, locking it on our way out, and started walking towards the beach. It was a pretty nice walk, though it was short. The beach really was only minutes away. There was a short fence separating it from the other condos and we walk through an opening. The beach was pretty crowded as dozens of multi-colored parasols were spread out on the sand and a bunch of people were either lying under the parasols, splashing in the water, or surfing.

"Why don't we go over there," Jacob suggested, pointing further to the west side of the beach.

There didn't seem to be any people over to where Jacob was pointing. It looked like it led a little bit further toward the forest and I guessed people would prefer to stay away. I nodded to him as he led us to a small narrow corner of the beach. I liked this a lot better. It was small, but that was just fine for me. We could be alone here, that was all that mattered.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"Sure is," he agreed.

We stood there for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the ocean. The water sparkled endlessly and the sun was reflected beautifully in the middle of the ocean. It was like something from a painting.

"Hold on," Jacob suddenly said, taking his arms from me. "I'll be right back."

He dashed into the trees then and he was so far away that I couldn't see him. I waited anxiously for him to return, when about two minutes later, I heard a loud snap come from the trees. It sounded like one fell down or a piece of one broke off. Just then, Jacob came out from the trees with a very large branch over his shoulder. He placed it horizontally in the sand and sat down on it, smiling at me. Immediately I knew what this was, it was that piece of driftwood that Jake and I would always sit on at First Beach when we were younger. That piece of wood where we shared so many words, kisses, special moments; that driftwood was with us for all of it.

"I know it's not perfect, but…" he began to say.

I shook my head. "It's perfect."

I sat down next to him on the large branch and quickly brought his lips to mine. As we kissed, it felt like I was being thrown back in time. The image of First Beach was slowly coming into view along with the moss covered trees, the cliffs, the large rocks that were half underwater and half on shore, and of course my sweet teenage Jacob. The image became so clear that I swore I could feel everything, even the stuff in the distance. I could feel young Jacob too, his lips were so soft and his long youthful hair tickled my face. Just then, my teenage Jacob pulled away from me for a second to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny blue box and slowly opened it up, revealing our wedding ring.

Suddenly, I was brought back to the present, still kissing and holding tightly onto my now husband. I started to feel tears building in my eyes, but I tried extremely hard not to let them overflow.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered between our kisses. "I love you."

He smiled against my lips. "I love you too, Bells."

I had no idea how much time was passing, but time didn't matter to me, we just continued to kiss and hold each other tight as our passion gradually grew. Our hands started exploring deeply into each other's bodies and our kisses became more intense, until we realized that we were still in a public place. We stared into each other's eyes, knowing that the desire we'd created needed to be finished.

"Wanna go back?" he asked, though I was sure he knew the answer.

"Yes."

He lifted me up and we both kissed our driftwood goodbye as we pretty much ran back to our condo. As soon as we made it back, we listened carefully for any signs that the kids might have made it back already. Once we knew that everything was safe, we were immediately on each other.

I grabbed onto him and we kissed with so much passion that I felt the heat of it engulf me, take over me. I pushed him into a wall as I continued to suck on his lips and tongue. I then let my hands roam free as they trailed down his bare chest, abs, and then back up to feel his strong arm muscles. His hands explored my waistline and hips, until he started fiddling with the strings that kept my bikini bottom to me. He shifted himself off of the wall and I continued to push him further until we were finally in our room and at our bed. He brought his hands further up to undo my top and throw it onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around so that I was touching the bed. He leaned into me further until I fell onto the bed with him on top of me. His hands began massaging my breasts and I could feel the waves of pleasure start to run through me. He started to kiss and suck down the length of my neck as I eagerly reached to pull at his swimming trunks. He leaned away to take his trunks off and then undid the strings on my bottom, throwing both of them onto the floor as well. He went back to licking and sucking down my neck as he started grinding against me now, while I held tightly onto him. His hands continued to massage my breasts and he'd occasionally take one into his mouth, sucking hard. I moaned and sighed as the shockwaves of pleasure intensified and ran through me faster.

"My beautiful wife," he whispered.

I could then feel him at my entrance. I squeezed him even tighter than I already was as he found his way inside and I went to heaven.

**Day 3: EDWARD "EDDIE" BLACK**

I woke up feeling a little on edge. It sort of felt like I was still tired and didn't want to wake up yet, but I wasn't sleepy. It was weird, I wanted to get up, but as I did, it only made me more irritated. Though looking at my precious angel sleeping beside me helped calm me down, whatever it was that irritated me. Lily was still fast asleep, so I carefully got out of the bed so I didn't wake her. As I stood on my feet, I realized what it was that bothered me. Stupid wolf. I could feel its eagerness to be let out and its anger at me for keeping it locked up. I knew that this would happen eventually, so I put on some shorts and went into the kitchen to eat something quick before heading out. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Seth sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing the same thing I was and eating a piece of toast.

"Wolf bothering you too?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered, taking another bite from his toast.

"Well, there are areas with a lot of trees around here. Wanna go together?"

"Sure."

I grabbed myself two Pop-Tarts from the cabinet and heated them in the toaster real quick. Once they were done, I devoured them instantly and waved Seth over as we headed out the door. There was a woodsy area on the Westside of the beach, so that was where we were heading. It wasn't that big of an area, not big enough to run around as much as we did, but enough to give our wolves a break. We quickly took our shorts off, letting them fall to the ground, as we both let the heat that built inside us take over. In seconds, we were on all fours and feeling great.

_Ah, that's much better,_ Seth sighed.

_Yep, sure is,_ I agreed.

_Whoa, is that Seth? Wait, Eddie too? _said the familiar voice of Jackson way back in La Push.

_Yeah, it's us,_ Seth confirmed.

_S'up, guys?_ I greeted.

_Wow, so you couldn't handle being human for four days after all,_ chuckled the other voice of Greg.

_Unfortunately, no._

_That's weak,_ Jackson mocked.

_Oh, like you've gone on longer._

_I almost did. _

_Almost isn't enough,_ Seth added.

Jackson and Greg were both friends of mine from high school and also members of the current pack of wolves in La Push. We've unfortunately had some bloodsucking visitors lately which triggered the wolf gene in a few Quileute boys. I was a different story however. Considering my babysitter for years was Rosalie Cullen, it was bound to happen at some point.

Dad loves to compare Jackson, Greg, and I to him, Quil, and Mr. Call when they were young; although Quil technically still is. They're definitely my best friends, but they can really drive me insane, especially Jackson with his pranks and almost non-existent modesty. I'd known Greg a bit longer and he was one of the last to join the pack. Everyone liked him, but he did make things a little awkward considering he was bisexual with a slight preference for guys. With a connected wolf mind, he couldn't help letting what he thought of our bodies slip out from time to time. Most of us just tried taking them as compliments.

_Well, anyway, how is everything? Is the place as nice as you said?_ Greg asked.

_Oh, yeah,_ I thought enthusiastically. Both Seth and I brought the images of the beach, shopping district, and condo into our minds.

_Fuck!_ Jackson shouted. _Why couldn't I go?_

_There was just enough room for six people. You saw the bedrooms,_ I noted.

_I could sleep on the couch. That's a damn nice couch._

_Besides, the only reason me and Lily were able to go was because of our relationship to the family. You know how that goes,_ Seth reminded.

_Speaking of beds and relationships, I bet you two've had your fun, eh?_ Greg thought, interested.

I really really really really really wished Greg had kept that thought silent, because immediately Seth began to go over his latest round with Renarah. I could see everything. I could see him kiss her, feel her both inside and out, lick and suck nearly every part of her including the nether region, and of course thrust into her as Ren would moan and half scream in delight. Now, this was bad, no doubt. But it would've been bearable, if I wasn't viewing it from Seth's eyes. It'd be bearable, if I wasn't feeling everything Seth was feeling. It'd be bearable, if it didn't feel like _I was Seth_, doing everything he did to my sister.

_Oh god, stop! Stop! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!_ I shrieked.

_I am so sorry, Eddie. I…I couldn't help it, it just…I…,_ Seth stammered, though I could feel that he was genuinely sorry and didn't mean it. He could feel just how freaked out I was.

_Oooo, ouch,_ Greg thought to himself.

_Jeez, awkward, though that was admittedly hot. Seth fucked her right,_ Jackson silently thought.

I growled. _Jackson, I swear when I get home, you're gonna have plenty of wounds to heal!_

_You weren't supposed to hear that. Damn pack mind!_

_Seth, for the love of God, think of something else!_

_I'm trying,_ he admitted as the images of him and Ren mixed with the beach. So now they were having sex on the beach.

_Nice,_ Greg thought to himself.

_Not good enough, Seth,_ I complained.

The image was still there, but for a brief second, I could see him playing Super Street Fighter 6 Turbo Edition with me.

_Oh right, I kicked your ass, didn't I?_ I thought.

The images of us playing began to overshadow him and Ren now.

_Well, I could've won, I just wasn't doing as great as I could,_ Seth thought, making excuses.

_I doubt that. We could go anytime and you'd still lose._

_Fine. How about later today? We can have a rematch._

_Sure, as many as you want._

_You can even play as Oni if you want._

_The cheapest character in the game?_ Jackson thought, amused.

_Suit yourself,_ I thought unconcerned.

I usually wasn't this jeering at people, but if it'd help Seth get his mind off my sister, then I was all for it.

_By the way, how are things over there? Did that lone vampire ever come back?_ Seth asked.

_Nope. No trace of him sense he slipped under us,_ Greg informed.

_Where are you guys now?_

_Emily's backyard,_ Jackson answered.

_Shouldn't you be patrolling?_

_Well, we're waiting for Quil to give that order._

_Shouldn't my order count for something? I am a lot older than you guys; I have a lot more experience. You can't get lazy and let a vampire slip under you. Quil would be glad that you were taking the precautions._

Greg sighed. _Yes, sir. Though it's not fun, unless shit actually gets real._

_Well, you gotta do it._

_Yeah, yeah,_ Jackson agreed.

_Seth, you ready to phase back?_ I asked

_Sure,_ he answered.

We both said goodbye to Jackson and Greg as we transformed back into humans. We quickly put our shorts back on and headed back toward the condo. We were about to go inside, when we noticed Dad, Mom, Lily, and Ren all hanging by the pool. We decided to join them as Seth made his way to Ren in the pool, while I went to sit next to Lily poolside. Her face lit right up at my arrival and couldn't help but smile at her. I wrapped my arm around her and she instinctively snuggled in closer to me.

This girl seriously meant the world to me. Everything about her was just perfect. Her precious smile, her gorgeous black hair, how soft and warm she felt in my arms, and how she was so caring about everyone and everything around her, even though she was so adorably shy. If she could put up with Jackson, Greg, and my sister with that precious angel-like smile of hers, then she was definitely a winner. Just like my dad, it didn't look like I was destined to imprint on anybody, but I didn't care. In a way, it made the love we had even stronger, knowing that it wasn't forced by some bizarre wolf trait. Alice was able to confirm to us that Lily would spend her life with werewolves, considering her future was completely non-existent to her. She did the same thing for my parents and they were still together after all these years; it was nice knowing that we'd stay together too.

"Where did you guys go?" my dad asked me and Seth from across the pool.

"We went to phase for a bit," Seth answered.

Dad chuckled. "Aw man. You had to let your wolves out already."

I grimaced. "Sorry, Dad, but we're not as awesome as you are."

And that wasn't sarcasm; I meant every word of it. To think that Dad was able to stay human long enough for his wolf to remain dormant inside him was mind blowing. I remembered his struggle when I was really young. I remembered him switching from terrifyingly angry to suicidally depressed as he tried to keep himself from phasing. But he did it, he actually did it. Amazing.

Dad laughed proudly and went back to talking with Mom; whatever they were talking about.

"Eddie, what do we have planned for today?" Lily asked in that soft chime-like voice of hers.

"I was thinking the beach. Dad told me that it was pretty cool there, so I thought we could check it out. He and Mom are going to the shopping district today like we did, so it's kind of like switching, y'know."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Did you want to go?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't know if I'll be in the water much."

"You don't have to swim. You could just walk around in the shallow end."

"And, if I tripped?"

I smiled. "I'd catch you."

"Promise?"

"Lily, come on. You know I'd never let anything happen to you." I leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I love you, more than anything in the world."

She smirked. "Even more than your dad?"

I snickered. "Gee, that's a tough one."

She waited for me to answer. Like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, even more than my dad."

"Thanks, son," Dad called out.

I flinched in panic. "I…what I meant was…I mean, Dad, you know I love you it's just…I…it's in a different way. It's…it's not like, comparable or anything."

Dad burst into laughter at my stammering. "Relax, Eddie! Jeez, just messing with you."

I sighed in relief as Lily started laughing the most precious laugh in the world. Dad and I really did share an extremely strong bond that couldn't be broken. We could talk to each other about anything and he never once treated me like a child, even when I _was_ a child. He told me about "the birds and the bees" when I was like six. Not only that, but he was my hero. If it weren't for him, Lily and I might've still been apart because of the stupid wolf secret. It amazed me that Dad was able to make it work with Mom and I was beyond grateful that he could pass that down so it could work for us. I could say without a shadow of a doubt that he was the greatest dad in the world.

Mom and Dad soon got up and headed inside, probably to get dressed and go to the shopping district. We stayed at the pool longer as Seth and Renarah would swim, kiss, and be in love. Lily and I talked about random topics and she'd often play with the one strand of hair that always hung down the center of my face. She'd told me before that she liked my hair longer, so after being forced to cut it, I decided to leave it at chin length for her. Only problem was, Renarah also kept her hair at chin length and everybody always said that we looked so much alike that we could be twins. So that made me think, did I look like a girl right now?

"Hey, are you guys ready for the beach?" Ren called to us.

Our heads snapped up at her as she and Seth were already out of the pool area.

"Yeah, wait up!" I called to her.

The beach was pretty nice, but crowded. As always, the ocean water shined and sparkled underneath the sunlight. Lily got really excited when she saw two dolphins swimming together further into the horizon. Seth was still in a competitive mood after challenging him this morning and suggested that we have a swimming race. We swam a little ways out, which would be our starting point, and the goal was to swim back to shore as fast as we could.

"Come on, Seth! You can do it, baby!" Renarah cheered.

Seth smiled and waved back. I could see Lily smile at me encouragingly from shore. Ren nudged Lily in the shoulder and chuckled.

"Come on, Lil. Aren't you gonna cheer for your man?" Ren encouraged.

Lily's eyes widened and then she looked at me with slight guilt. I just continued to smile at her, letting her know it was okay. But she tried anyway.

"You can do it," she cheered in a soft voice that no normal human would ever be able to hear from this distance.

Ren laughed. "Lil, you have to be louder than that."

Lily took a deep breath. "You can do it." It was a bit louder that time, just a bit.

Ren sighed and went back to looking at Seth as Lily looked at me a little embarrassed. She was just too adorable, I couldn't help but laugh. Ren then gave the signal for us to start and we were off. I couldn't see how far ahead or behind Seth was so I just kicked as fast as I could, like a propeller, and pushed the water behind me with as much force as I had. I felt I was going pretty fast, there wasn't a moment when I slowed down, I just kept speeding up. I started to feel confident that I was in the lead, so once I finally got to shore, I stuck my head up proudly and smiled at Lily. But when I saw Lily's apologetic expression and Ren praising and kissing on Seth, I knew I lost. Seth looked at me a bit smug and I shrugged in response.

"There's still Street Fighter," I reminded.

"Wanna go now?" Seth suggested.

"Sure. No need to delay the ass kicking." I chuckled.

We all headed back to the condo and got something quick to eat before starting the game up. We ended up playing for hours and I was beginning to think Lily was getting bored, but she was surprisingly really into our matches. Seth only won four matches to my twenty, so he admitted that I was better at it than he was; though he did note that he could still beat me at swimming. We then took turns playing some online matches and that was where I got my ass kicked. People online really were crazy at this game; must've played it every single day. Get a life, jeez.

Eventually, Mom and Dad got home from their shopping and Mom started on dinner; lasagna with an assortment of vegetables. Ren suggested that we all watch another movie, so we grabbed our food and gathered in front of the TV. The movie was terrible. It was a horror movie, but it was far more hilarious than scary. It wasn't supposed to be funny either, it was _trying_ to be scary, and that was the sad part. Everyone was laughing at the movie, except for Lily; she was actually getting scared at some parts. I should've seen this coming, it was so Lily. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her in comfort. I started to point out the movie's attempts at being scary and explain why it just wasn't working as Lily started to understand. Soon, she was laughing along with us and it warmed me hearing that precious laugh of hers.

After the movie was over, Mom and Dad decided to go to their room for the night. Ren and Seth started watching another movie then, a better one, but I wasn't going to sit through it when it occurred to me…

"Wow, I'm still in my swimming trunks. All that chlorine and salt water is still on me too," I noted, grimacing.

"S'okay, same with all of us," Seth pointed out as everyone was still in their swimsuits and I could smell the chlorine.

"Still, I think I'll take a shower and then probably just relax in our room."

"Alright."

"I'll go with you then," Lily suggested.

I smiled. "Sure."

I held Lily's hand as we went into our room. Lily sat on our bed and got out a book to read from her miniature suitcase. I went into the bathroom that was connected to our room. It was cool having a connected bathroom, but the only down side was that it also connected with Ren and Seth's room, so we had to share. I quickly took my trunks off, grabbed a wash cloth and soap, and got into the shower. The hot water felt really nice on my skin and the scent of the soap was a lot better than the chlorine. There was already some shampoo on the shower rack, so I started washing my hair as well. Suddenly, I heard a yelp come from our room. I flinched in panic and started to listen carefully to hear what was wrong. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Um…can I come in?" I heard Lily ask.

"Uh, sure, what's the matter?" I asked.

She came into the bathroom and stood outside of the shower door. It was a rippled glass door that wouldn't allow her to see me clearly or me her.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"There was a bug in my hair."

I chuckled. "Okay."

"I don't know how it got there."

"What, are you afraid it's lice or something?"

She whimpered. "Maybe."

"Lily, you don't have lice. I should know; I'm in your hair all the time."

"But who knows what kind of stuff got on me in the water."

"How big was it?"

"Uh…about the size of a screw."

"Yep. That's way too big for lice."

She was quiet for a moment. "Still…can I come in with you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes widened. "Uh…"

"I mean, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before." Her tone became more humorous.

I snickered. "Sure, come on in."

I saw her take off her bikini top and bottom slowly, once they were off though she eagerly opened the glass door and joined me. I passed her the shampoo and she squeezed a little too much in her hair. I watched in amusement as she frantically scrubbed and scratched through her hair until it was a huge glob of foam. I took the shower sprayer out from its stand and started to rinse her hair out for her. She started combing through it with her fingers and let out a worried sigh. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close. I ran my fingers through her silky wet hair and sniffed the scent that the shampoo left behind.

"Now, what bug would _dare_ invade such gorgeous hair as this?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled that precious warm smile of hers and stared at me with the most loving eyes in the world. She hugged me tight, planting her face into my bare chest, and then stood on her tiptoes to bring her soft warm lips to mine. I leaned in closer to her so that she could relax her feet as our lips moved together happily underneath the hot water raining down on us. I could feel our passion grow as her hands started trailing across my shoulder, down my arm, and to my waist, feeling every muscle I had. I started to feel down her waist and hips too, loving how her wet slippery skin felt in my hands. I could see where this was going. I could see it as soon as she came into the bathroom. No, scratch that. I could see it the moment I thought about taking a shower.

I brought her even closer to me so that her body squeezed onto mine, as I gently led her against the shower wall. As we kissed, I could feel our passion and desire intensify, and the hot water hitting our russet skin just increased everything tenfold.

"In the shower," I whispered. "That's new."

"First time for everything," she whispered back.

Our hands roamed even more of each other's wet bodies, as I felt her smooth arms, her round perky breasts, and her firm ass that I loved having in my hands. As I started kissing down her neck, she trailed her fingers down my chest, abs, and went further down until she reached that hard part of me and grabbed hold.

"Oh, Lily," I sighed.

She smiled faintly and started kissing my chest as she guided me closer to where she wanted me. I then grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so that my tip was at her entrance. She held onto me tight as I slowly let myself inside.

"Eddie," she gasped. "Eddie, I love you."

"I love you, Lily."

I carefully went in and out of her as she squeezed me tight, moaning and sighing. I gradually began thrusting into her faster as her precious sounds echoed off the bathroom walls. I didn't really care who heard, as long as they didn't interrupt _my_ heaven.

**Day 4: RENARAH BLACK**

"I can't believe this place had a Jacuzzi, and we're just now finding out," I said in disbelief.

"I know. I don't see how we could've missed it," Seth mused.

The water felt great, so hot and bubbly. I really wished this wasn't the last day and it was already afternoon. I'd want to spend every day like this; just enjoying the water as I cuddled next to the hunky guy I loved so much. This was probably the hottest moment of my life. Seth was holding me close and he was super hot, both literally and figuratively, the bubbling water filled me with heat, and my leg was even pressed up against the part of the Jacuzzi that pumped the hot water in. I kind of felt like I'd overheat, but even so, I didn't want to move. Though, if I had to choose one heat source over the other, it'd be Seth in a heartbeat.

Seth and I being a couple was something that had bothered my mom and dad a lot, especially Dad. I guess it would be pretty weird, considering Seth had been there with me since I was born; technically I was with someone only one year younger than my dad. But I loved Seth way too much to care. He was the perfect man, my perfect match, which was why he imprinted on me. He was caring, passionate, sexy as hell, and what I loved most of all was how kind he was. He was the purest and most sincere guy I'd ever met. Claire felt the same way about Quil and it was nice having a friend who could relate.

Sometimes I did get a little jealous of what Eddie and Lily had though. They had something really special and it wasn't through imprinting, they built it on their own. Same with Mom and Dad. But Mom told me that imprinting was something rare, something to help guide werewolves to their perfect match. A werewolf's perfect match didn't always exist in this world or during their lifetime. I guessed some werewolves got it lucky, while others had to work for it. That was one thing I respected my brother for.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Seth, taking in even more heat. I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back, twirling his tongue with mine. My hands pressed against his well-built chest as I licked down his neck, causing him to chuckle from my touch.

"You know what we should do?" I whispered.

He thought about it for a second. "Have sex in the Jacuzzi?"

I laughed. "For once, no, that's not what I'm talking about."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, _wow_!"

"We should call everyone else down here."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea."

I reached for my cell phone in my purse and dialed the number for our condo. Lily picked up the phone and I told her to tell everyone about the Jacuzzi. She agreed in her too soft voice and hung up. I continued to kiss and feel on Seth until Eddie and Lily arrived; didn't take very long. Eddie's eyes were wide open and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ja-FREAKIN-cuzzi!" he shouted.

I laughed. "I know, right?"

He grabbed Lily's hand and they both ran over to get in the Jacuzzi; Eddie jumping in while Lily stepped in carefully.

"Ahhh…" Eddie sighed.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Aw, yeah."

"You like it, Lil?"

"Um, yeah. It's nice," she answered shyly. Always so shy.

We just sat there enjoying the water until Mom and Dad finally showed up.

"Ja-FREAKIN-cuzzi!" Dad shouted.

Eddie laughed. "That's exactly what I said, Dad."

Dad got in the water in the same manner Eddie did while Mom sat close by, only getting her legs wet. With everyone here now, the heat of the Jacuzzi got even more intense, but again, I didn't mind.

"Daddy, do we _have_ to leave?" I asked, pouting.

"Sorry, princess, but yeah. I've got a job to do and your mom's got a book to write," Dad answered, looking at Mom.

"We can't stay here forever, sis," Eddie added.

I sighed. "We could try."

"Come on, don't you miss Jackson and Greg back at home?"

"No!" I made a disgusted sound and Seth laughed in response.

"How about Claire or your other friends at school?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Everybody started chatting to each other easily as they enjoyed the bubbly water. Dad and Eddie were whispering about something I couldn't make out, but I could see them both cringe at whatever it was. For a split second, I thought Dad grimaced at me. I just talked to Seth about what we could do when we got back to La Push and he immediately suggested going to First Beach. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey, I wonder which one of you guys can hold your breath the longest," I suggested.

All the guys looked at each other surprised and started thinking about it.

"You wanna see?" Seth asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

They all nodded to each other in agreement and sank under the hot water. Lily looked at me worried and I smiled back, letting her know that it'd be okay. Or at least, I thought it would. It was quiet as the guys sat underwater and it was hard to make out if they were moving at all because of how active the water was. Two minutes passed. The girls and I started looking at each other concerned as the guys still weren't moving.

"Um…" I muttered, as I reached under to touch Seth.

As soon as I did, he, Eddie, and Dad all came from underwater at once, coughing and gasping for air. I wrapped my arm around him and looked at him worried when he nodded to me, letting me know he was okay.

"Okay…who came up last?" Dad panted.

"Uh, I couldn't tell," I admitted.

"Gah! Are you kidding me?" Eddie complained and coughed more.

"Sorry. It looked like you all came out at once."

Eddie tried to catch his breath before speaking. "Dad, you're amazing. I can't believe you can still keep up with us."

Dad smiled proudly. "I guess it's the sleeping wolf inside not allowing me to die."

Eddie's eyes practically sparkled at him. "That's awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. Jeez, why didn't he marry Dad if he loved him so much? As Lily sighed in relief that everyone was okay, Mom wrapped her arms around Dad tight and looked at him angrily.

"Please, don't do that again," she scolded and looked over at Eddie too.

They both grimaced at each other and looked back at Mom apologetically.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dad asked.

I checked my cell phone. "It's a little after six."

"Alright, I think we should head back now and start packing up. We leave early in the morning."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, though I was less enthusiastic. We all got out of the Jacuzzi and headed back to the condo. Before we began packing, Mom cooked us a quick dinner of burgers and potatoes. After eating, everybody went into their rooms and started organizing their things. I was somehow having trouble getting everything back into their bags and wondered how I got them in there before coming here. Then I remembered. Seth helped me. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door and Dad came in cautiously.

"Err, is everyone decent?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad."

"Good." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I got you something from the shopping district yesterday."

I noticed he was holding something behind his back and as he got it out I gasped. It was a pink crown with blue gems patterned around it that sparkled in the light. This crown, it was just like the crown I used to wear when I was a little girl. Back when Dad would play all sorts of games with me and I was his little princess. I remembered when I lost that crown, I cried for days. But now it was back.

"I thought you'd like it especially," he said with a chuckle. Really, it wasn't 'thought'. It was 'knew'.

"Oh, Daddy," I sang as I got up and gave him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Love ya, princess."

"Love ya, Daddy."

He kissed my forehead and smiled as he left the room. For once, he didn't glare at us in warning as he left. That was definitely a first. Seth grinned at me as I put the crown on my head.

From there, we continued to get our stuff taken care of. It didn't take too long to finish packing, but everybody decided to go to bed since we'd be getting up early. Well, mostly everybody. As everyone else slept, Seth and I were happily enjoying each other on our bed. I would feel every hard muscle on his body and he'd explore the feel of my skin from face to the soft spot between my legs.

"Seth," I moaned.

"This is pretty nice, being with a princess and all," he said, pointing at the crown still on my head.

I re-adjusted my crown as I sighed from his continued touch. "You know what you said about the Jacuzzi? I might take you up on that offer."

He smiled. "Really?"

"I just hope no one is already down there."

"Wanna check?"

"Oh yes. And if there are people there, we still have this great bed."

He grinned. "I love bed."

"And I love you." I giggled and moaned as he felt me one more time below, before we got up and headed for the bubbly hot waters.

**Leaving: JACOB BLACK**

"Goodbye, Bella," I said, waving goodbye.

"Huh?" Bella asked confused.

I snickered. "I meant Bella Harbor, honey."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

Everything was all packed, checked, and accounted for as we stood by our van. The kids were all exhausted and laying on each other in the backseat of the van. I told them to go to bed early, guess they didn't listen.

"You all ready to go?" I asked them.

They all groaned groggily and squirmed as they adjusted themselves to get comfortable and fall asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bella smiled and got into the passenger's seat, closing the door behind her. I got in and put the keys into the ignition as our van roared to life, disturbing everybody in the back. I chuckled and backed out of the lot as we headed down the highway to the airport.

"Hey, maybe if we have time, we could stop by and say hello to Renee," Bella suggested.

I thought about it for a second and turned my head toward the back. "You guys wanna visit Grandma?"

They all groaned again and I looked back at Bella. "Doesn't sound like it."

"Just for a second? They won't even have to get out of the car, she'd just like to see everyone."

"Sure, sure."

We continued down the highway and onto a long bridge at a steady speed, when I noticed something strange to the right of us. No, not strange. Disturbing. There was a middle-aged looking man standing on the side of the bridge wearing some very raggedy looking clothing; just a dirty white t-shirt and torn jeans. He had dark brown hair that came down to his shoulders and was standing in a slight crouching position. What made him disturbing though was his extremely pale skin and blood red eyes. He stared at our van as we got closer like he'd seen a ghost. He looked frightened and even stiffened up as we passed. I looked back as he jumped off the bridge and into the water. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, it looked like he was heading in the direction Jacksonville was located.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "Just our luck."


End file.
